So Many Couples
by Mira-chan1717
Summary: Alright, so this is a story I made off the top of my head at midnight XD it's for Jenny, my best friend, and it's AU Gauken Hetalia. Human names used. Main three couples: Spamano, RuPru, and Franada, other couples listed inside. Basically, it's all about Lovino, crushes, multiple couples, and trying to get a relationship. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides the OCs I made up. Though I would like England… Hmm… XD_  
**Warning: Yaoi. Lots of it. The couples are: *RuPru (Russia/Prussia), GerIta (Germany/Italy), *Spamano, *Franada (France/Canada), NiChu (Japan/China), USUK(America/England), KoHo(Korea/Hong Kong), and slight mentions of other various pairings.  
* = the main couple(s).**  
Author's Note: Yes, I did make Gilbert be the younger one, instead of Ludwig being little. Shoot me down to the death, but I don't care, the idea doesn't strike me of Gilbert being older in AUs (the idea in the actual fandom makes sense) because he's just so… _immature._ So immature it always makes me think he's younger. XD I think I OOC-ed Ivan too much. I made him sort of clingy, because of his storyline with Gilbert. So it explains why I made him that way in future chapters. And I read this fic and saw that Lovino and Matthew were friends. They had a wonderful reason behind it too, but I can't remember what it is. /shot/ So that's why they're friends. Because I could see it. Alright, enough of this rambling, let's get on with the story!

_**For Jenny.**_

***~O~***

"Honestly, Lovino," Matthew Williams said in his small voice. "Just ask him out." Lovino glares at his friend and sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"Honestly, Matt," He said, mocking the poor boy, "I won't. You know how I am with this sort of thing. You know how he is too." Matthew sighed as well.

"I want to ask someone else out over there too, so I guess, if you want, we could ask them out together, so we're not alone." _Like that'll work,_ Lovino thinks, _it's the Bad Touch Trio. They never keep relationships – and if they do, they don't keep them healthy ones. _Lovino has dated a BTT-member, the short Prussian albino he'd like to name Gilbert. Though Gilbert was nice and all, he was perverted as could be, and a slut at that. _Well… _Lovino thought. _…Not a slut… A whore! That's the word! _

Sadly, Lovino's somewhat "perfect relationship" with him when Lovi found out by his brother (who found out by Ludwig – Gilbert's older brother) that he had been cheating on Lovi with Roderich Edelstein, an Austrian man who had an annoying cowlick and a small mole on his face. The part that shocked Lovino was when he dumped Gilbert, Gilbert dumped Roderich and went after the poor Austrian's Hungarian ex-girlfriend, Elizabeta.

Lovino never happened what happened to Roderich afterwards; he thought he remembered hearing Ludwig mentioned "he moved to Europe and met another boy" whenever he was yelling at the Prussian (_that was a bad day to be at the Beilschmidt household with fratello_, Lovi notes). So he really had no idea what was going on with the Austrian's life. Lovino snickered as he looked over at Gilbert, clinging onto Elizabeta. _Out of all the people he's been with, he's been with Liz the longest, and the strongest. Though something's off about Liz, _Lovino thought, _how is she still with Gilbert? _

"Lovino?" Matthew called, glancing over at the blonde by the water fountain – _the 'Bad Touch Trio' hangout, _Matt thought to himself.

Lovino continued to watch them as well. _Their hangout… Where Elizabeta, Gilbert, Francis Bonnefoy (a Frenchman with a slight beard – who was also the blonde Matt was staring at, blushing like a tomato; Lovino hits Matt's head) and… _He hesitated mentally for a second and blushed (and of course, the tables have turned; Matt hits Lovi back).

_Antonio Carriedo was the last member of the Bad Touch Trio. Even though Francis was the tallest, Antonio ran second, and he almost could've been first. _(_Gilbert's a shortie – _Lovino added, snickering.) _Antonio was a Spaniard, he had the tan skin to prove it; he was not really a dick as far as I could tell. _

"Lovino!" Matthew yelled. "Come on, let's go do this before I back out!" The poor Canadian trembled, clutching onto his stuffed (_stupid_) polar bear plush (Kumajiro, he called it) tightly.

"Fine." Lovino said, suddenly growing a little nervous – not like he'd show it though. "Just put the bear in your backpack."

After Matthew put Kumajiro back in his bag, the two boys ventured off towards the water fountain. As the two walked over, Antonio looked up and saw Lovino walking towards him. He smiled mentally; he had caught the poor Italian looking at him early anyway.

"Hey dickheads." Lovino stated, and Matthew punched his arm.

"Uh…" Gilbert began to say. "What the hell do you want from the awesome me?"

"It doesn't involve you, Gilbert." Lovino hissed and the two turned to the other two males sitting on the fountain.

"We just wanted to know—" Both of them (who were saying those words at the same time) stopped abruptly when they both look at their crushes.

"Uh… if we had any homework in Mrs. Constantino's history class!" Matthew spitted out as fast as his brain could think it and process it (_which was pretty fast – that boy was smart, and apparently he's a good liar as well. Though, bad idea asking if they remember, Mattie,_ Lovino thinks, _they don't even pay attention._)

"I don't think so, mon ami~" Francis responded with that accent of his.

"Oh, merci!" Matt said, and blushes when he noticed he spoke French. Lovino doesn't know whether or not to facepalm or congratulate Matthew for probably impressing his crush. Francis smiles at the Canadian.

"Then that's all, we'll get going then." Lovino deadpanned and scowls slightly, grabbing Matthew's hand.

They started to walk back when Lovino heard, "Hey Vargas!" He didn't move; he knew it was Antonio's voice. "I think we have some homework in Mrs. Braginskaya's class though." Lovino stayed perfectly still.

"Grazie…"

"De nada, Lovi~" He winked (though Lovino couldn't tell) and watched them walk off.

**~o~**

"Well that was useless!" Lovino whisper-shouted.

"Sorry! We both kind of stopped talking so I had to come up with something; you obviously weren't!" Matthew replied, sighing and walking back inside to Lovino's locker.

"I know. One day though…" The bell rings. "Oh, I've got to get to Mrs. Karpusi's class before she goes on a rant about how 'cats are never late'." He said, glad Heracles was passing by (arguing with Sadiq Adnan – _of course they would, _Lovino thought._ It was probably about something stupid too, they _**are**_ the only couple that do that would actually get into a fistfight and still seem to love each other while hitting the shit out of each other_) to get reminded of what was going on in school again – the whole thing spun him in a circle, it seems.

"Alright, I have to get to your grandpa's – oops, I meant 'Mr. Vargas's'– class anyway. Later." He said, waving and walking off to his English class. Lovino walked off to Mrs. Karpusi's science class, his face feeling like it was as red as a tomato (_from thinking of a certain Spaniard, thank you very much._)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Same as always, guys. Though I do own someone who's appearing~_

**Warning: YAOI. XD**

AN: I made Jenny and I appear in this chapter and the next one. I won't tell you who is who. XD The answer will be revealed the chapter after the next one. Jenny, however, will know who's who in the next one because of a certain something. Hope she doesn't kill me. XD

_**For Jenny~**_

***~o~***

Lovino was in his free period (which happened to have Gilbert, Ivan Braginski – a Russian male who's been obsessed with the Prussian (just like his sister, Natalia, is obsessed with the Russian)– himself, some other people, and sure enough, Antonio) when he felt Antonio himself walking over to him. Lovino kept his eyes to his book, trying to ignore his heart beat beating rapidly.

"Lovino?"

Lovino looked up calmly, looking into those emerald eyes Antonio has. Suddenly, and almost troll-like, if Lovino had to say, they were interrupted by a certain Prussian yelling, "Get away from me, you Russian freak!" before the albino jumped on Antonio, making them fall on the small Italian.

"H-Hey!" Lovino shouted after they hit the ground.

"Sorry! The awesome me was getting chased!" Gilbert said, getting off of them. Antonio stood, held out his hand (which Lovino ignored due to butterflies) and Lovino stood himself.

"Krolik~!" The three heard the Russian call, and suddenly, Ivan was holding onto Gilbert. Lovino snickered. Ivan has had a crush on Gilbert ever since the Russian came to the school freshman year, when Gilbert was dating Lovino (and Roderich). Ever since then, Ivan (since he was hated by basically everyone else, Lovino noted, and apparently never knew how to love) did what his sister was doing to him, and now tries to cling onto the Prussian. Now, sophomore year, he's still crushing on Gilbert.

Though Lovino found Ivan terrifying, he felt sort of bad for the Russian when he saw Gilbert struggle to move away. "Krolik…" Ivan's childish voice said, pouting somewhat.

"What the hell is 'Krolik'?" Gilbert scolded but soon ignored the Russian holding onto him, nuzzling into his neck helplessly. "What's going on here anyway? Antonio, why are you going to talk to my not so awesome ex?" He scowled at Lovino, in which Lovino scowled back. It was typical behavior between the two.

"Just to talk, mi amigo. Now go take your Russian boyfriend and leave us alone, si?" Antonio snapped back, snickering.

Gilbert scowled again. "He's not my boyfriend! Come on, Ivan, let me move so the awesome me can stomp off awesomely!" He pushed away from Ivan finally and ran off. But, of course, Ivan followed him, saying he'd take him to a sunflower field someday.

Lovino rolled his eyes and Antonio snickered at Ivan's yell before turning to the Italian. "So… I saw that you were so nervous earlier…"

"I wasn't nervous bastardo!"

"Whatever, both of you were nervous. Anyway… Lovino, would you mind helping me with the history homework we have…? I'm stuck on some of the questions and you're basically a freaking genius." _Oh, flattery… That stupid smart bastard._

"Of course he will!" Lovino and Antonio turned to see a girl – the (half) sister of Antonio – who was smiling. She was a pervert, so of course she was.

"Adel, what are you saying?" Lovino scolded. Adelpha Frederico-Carriedo (or just Adel for a nickname) rose an eyebrow. The half-Portuguese (half-Spanish) girl then resumed to smile.

"Just go help him." She said, smirking; her green eyes twinkling. Antonio smiled, maybe a forced one, but it was still a smile.

"Elphie…" The Spaniard said, using Adel's trademark "Wicked" musical nickname (she decided to have that be her brother's nickname for her, since her name was Adelpha and Elphaba was close enough. Though everyone else was allowed to call her Adel and that's it). She smiled. "What are you doing with that camera?"

She lowered it slowly, giving her trademark (she had a lot of trademarks) pokerface. "…Nothing…"

"Where you taking pictures of Ivan with Gilbert again?" Antonio deadpanned and Lovino snickered. _She really is a pervert… _

"F-fine, maybe I was…" She admitted, putting the camera in her bag.

"I told you not to do that!" Antonio shrieked, knowing he was going to get blamed for everything she posts online.

"I know. But you two should study together, it'd be –_cute—_helpful for my failing brother." She smiled genuinely (_like she cared about his grades_) and Lovino sighed. There was no way of getting out of this one, is there?

"Fine, I'll help him with his homework." Both Carriedos smiled, and when Antonio leaned over to hug Lovino (who tried to push away in fear of never letting go if they did hug), Adel quickly got a shot and scampered away.

"Now, let's go get some more of what I call 'Joker'!"

***~o~***

AN: Joker is basically USUK, but it's called Joker by **Jo**nes and **Kir**kland in their human last names. If that made sense. And no, Adel is not Belgium, because she's an OC I made (she's Portugal) and is also either me or Jenny. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~ Or Soul Eater/Chrona. Or anything else mentioned in this.

**Warning: YAOI, of course XD**

AN: I added the second character. Now, she's really clumsy since the person she is, is really clumsy. XD I made her Matthew's sister, but I haven't figured out what part of Canada (or what micronation/nation is by Canada that she could be). I used the name Chrona because in Soul Eater Chrona's really clumsy and picked on, you know. And plus, in this, "Chrona" is just a nickname Kiku gave her. Her real name is Veronica.

**Still for Jenny~**

***~o~***

"No, Kiku, hear me out. I think you've got this wrong; I'm still thinking Gilbert would be a tsundere when he's with Ivan!" Adel said and Elizabeta nodded. _The funny thing about Elizabeta is, _Adel thought, _she's not afraid to fantasize about her boyfriend with other men. _"Since, you know, Gilbert practically hates Ivan." Adel continued at their lunch the next day. "So, that would make sense, right?"

"Well…" The Japanese man, Kiku Honda, spoke. "A tsundere is when you publically hate them, but you mentally love them…"

"He could love him!" Elizabeta said, putting her hands up defensively.

"It still amuses me, Eli, that you like pairing your boyfriend up with other men…" Mei Mei Chang, a Taiwanese girl, said and Kiku nodded.

"Woah, woah, woah. Nope. I didn't like how he was dating two men at the same time though… Roddy's gay and living somewhere else… And who knows what's going on with Lovino… Speaking of Lovino, Adel, what happened last night? You texted me during my dinner that Lovino came over for their 'homework date'?" Elizabeta said and turned towards the Portuguese girl.

"Truth is, I couldn't see much from the window. But I know both men are gay; I did research." Adel said, smiling and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure it was easy getting your brother's crush list then." Mei Mei responded.

"Si, precisely, Mei Mei. His top crush is the boy he hung out with last night, Lovino." Adel beamed then frowned as another thought hit her. "I just have no idea who Lovino likes… I know he's gay, but not openly gay like Francis or Kiku." She laughed when Kiku dropped his mochi; _oh how I love making fun of him…_ Adel thought.

"I am not!" The small Japanese man flashed a bright red and the girls snickered.

Elizabeta smirked. "Oh yeah, that's right… He has feelings for a certain Chinese man, aru!" She said, imitating Yao Wang's accent. The other two girls laughed, since it made it even more hilarious that today, Elizabeta had her hair in a loose ponytail. "Well, aru? Don't you love me aru? Aiyah, Yong Soo! Get off! Aru! Kiku-aru, you love me, aru!" Kiku sighed. _Why did I even tell Mei-san (Yao's half-sister) when I knew she was going to pass it on to Eli-chan and Adel-chan? _He thought. "Hey, it's alright Kiku, I was just playing. I think I said too many 'aru's, actually… Anyway, Adel, continue…!"

"I set a camera up in his room, but they weren't on the bed at all! They were on the floor! Which made me so angry!" Adel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elizabeta sighed. "Adel, I think it was just because Antonio didn't want to feel like he was pressuring Lovino into doing anything, that's why he did it." The Hungarian woman said, stopping Adel's rant from growing.

Adel muttered under her breath, "Or maybe he's just a sneaky bastard…"

"Aah!" Adel and the others looked up to see their friend, who they called "Chrona", with her lunch, both falling.

"Ronnie!" Elizabeta shrieked (but ended up laughing).

"That klutz…" Mei Mei sighed.

"Now do you see why we nicknamed Veronica-chan 'Chrona' from that anime Soul Eater, Mei-chan? She's so clumsy…" Kiku said, biting into the small rice cake in his hand. Chrona looked up at Adel, who helped her up.

"Thanks…"

Mei Mei looked at Kiku. "I agree…"

Kiku nodded. "And it doesn't help that Alfred-san picks on her either."

Mei Mei sighed, "like Ragnorok, I know, Kiku-san." Chrona and Adel joined the table. Adel looked at her friend for a second before laughing. Veronica Michelene Williams was new to this school when her, her brother (Matthew) and her half-brother (Alfred) moved here freshman year. She was glad she got some weirdoes who liked her, since she was a weirdo as well (well, that's what Alfred said). _Truth is, she is a pervert as well, don't let her fool you. _Adel thought. _So no suing. _

Elizabeta looked at the light pink-haired girl (who got convinced by Kiku to dye it and cut it like the anime character she's nicknamed after; _oh that Japanese otaku…_) and sighed almost.

_And, she happened to be on Kiku's good side; I mean, she even let him style her hair like Chrona. But anyway, it took me a while to figure out she was a fujoshi. Everyone would try to tell me she's one, but when I tried to see, she'd quickly hide it. So, I invited her over and watched and read Junjou Romantica and other yaoi animes. Long story short, _Elizabeta thought with a smirk as she remembered that day, _there were a lot of bloody tissues being picked up afterwards. _

"Sorry I'm late, I accidently bumped into Arthur and he asked where Alfred was, and I told him I didn't know, but I felt bad so I helped him look…" Chrona said before beginning to eat her lunch silently. Adel nodded, and suddenly, everyone in the lunch room got quiet.

"Adelpha Jeannelly Frederico-Carriedo!" A certain Prussian yelled, walking into the lunch room, and Adel stood. Elizabeta sighed. _Oh great, what now…?_

"I thought I told you not to say my middle name—!"

Gilbert stormed towards her, a Russian man following right after (of course). "I thought I told your brother to tell you not to put pictures of Ivan chasing after the awesome me on your deviantart thing, and call it this Japanese term for gay sex!"

"YAOI. Though I believe what she has on her deviantart about you two is classified as 'shounen ai' which is just boy-love." Kiku piped up and Gilbert nodded at him.

"He did tell me not to do it." Adel said, shrugging her shoulders, putting on her pokerface. "I just didn't listen to him. Anyway, since when do you know my deviantart name?" Adel scowled, but ended up smirking when Ivan held onto him, nuzzling into his neck, which caused the Prussian to step forward a bit. Ivan let go, but still stood by him.

"Uh, xXAdel-chanXx is kind of obvious." Gilbert said and looked at Chrona, hearing a _squish_ sound when he turned slightly, looking back at the Portuguese girl. He then glanced at the pudding Chrona had spilt earlier that was now on his shoe. Adel giggled. _Oh Chrona, how I love you for bringing chocolate pudding to school today. _"Oh, that is so not awesome." He said, scowling at the girl before running off.

"I'll help you, da!" Ivan said, following.

Elizabeta smirked. "That's love, bitch," She said before high fiving Mei Mei, glancing at the disagreeing Japanese man. "Okay, come on, Kiku. It was love when Gilbert chose Ivan to be on his team for dodgeball—"

"Well… He actually was last and_ had_ to go on Gilbert's team, but continue." Chrona said quietly.

"Hear me out, Honda. The teacher announced that the opposing team could move anywhere they want, but Gil's team had to stay in the lines of the court, in that box-shaped place-thing, whatever, you know what I mean!" _Elizabeta wasn't really the basketball type of girl_. "Then everyone kept getting out on his team, and it was down to two: Ivan and Gil. Now, keep in mind this is before anyone _knew _how creepy Ivan was… So, the teacher accidently turned his attention away for too long by running an errand to the office or whatever, and before you know it, Ivan was cornered."

Adel sat down and nodded. "Gilbert stood up for him and beat the shit out of them. Since then, Ivan's been in love with him, but Gilbert wouldn't care if he died right here and now." Mei Mei sighed at the sad story. "See? Tsundere!" Adel screamed.

"But, Adel-san—"

"HE LOVES HIM SOME HOW, KIKU." Elizabeta and Adel shouted at the same time, somehow gathering some attention from other tables nearby, but they didn't stare long; the other people were used to these outbursts.

Kiku put his hands up defensively, where Mei Mei muttered, "we got a badass over here." Chrona giggled.

"We are badasses, okay Mei? I'm more of the badass anyway, mi madre said so! She didn't even compliment Tony either! Best day ever… So Chrona…? Do you know if anything happened between your brother and Francis?"

Chrona shakes her head. "I know he's in love with him but nothing happened at all, Matthew didn't leave his room." Elizabeta put on her 'French rape laugh impersonation' and Chrona calmed her down by stating (rather sadly), "and Francis didn't visit him either."

There was a silence and a quiet "Damn…" was heard from Adel's mouth.

"…Who votes we get Chrona to get the two together?" Mei Mei suggested. "Say I."

Everyone but Chrona said "I," leaving the poor girl to blush and cower. "B-But…"

"I'll go with you, Chrona." Adel said, slinging an arm around the girl's neck. "Let's do this!" She shouted as the five got up and dumped their lunches. _Then, after them, time for something I call 'Spamano' love! (Since, Lovino's from the Southern part of Italy, and Brother's from Spain!)_

***~o~***

**AN: this one was longer, lol. And now I think we've figured out who is who. XD Hope Jenny doesn't kill me either... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own jack-squat. … who uses that term anymore? XD  
**Warning: …do I seriously have to keep putting this? It's yaoi, people, or gay men/ uomini gay (Italian)/ геев(Russian)/ Homosexuell Männer (German)/ ****男同性恋者****(Chinese)/ los hombres homosexuales (Spanish)/ ****ゲイの男性 ****(Japanese) … you get the point. It all says "gay men". I'm having fun with google translate, can't you tell? XD**

AN: Why yes, I am Chrona. Jenny is Adel. WOO for figuring that out, Jenny~ The only reason I made Adel Portugal was because Portugal is right next to Spain, whereas Puerto Rico is not, and I thought it would make more sense. XD And the only reason I am Chrona/Veronica is because hell, I'm clumsy /shot/. And the name was chosen because I was watching Soul Eater the day I made this up out of my head. So… *shrugs* Yeah…

**By the way, I WASN'T KILLED. LIKE A BOSS.**

**ANYWAY. ON WITH THE FILLER.**

**Wait, so…** Elizabeta typed to her Japanese and Taiwanese friends on her computer (she was on her free period), **so while Adel and Chrona are getting Matthew and Francis together… What do we do?**

Mei Mei responded: **I guess if you really want you to be happy and prove to Kiku that Gilbert is a tsundere, you could break up with him if you want and get him with Ivan.**

Elizabeta sighed. She loved the man, she really did, but she loved yaoi more. _Is that bad? _**…God, I'm going to hell, aren't I? **She typed back in the chat box, pressing her enter key.

…**Probably, but…** Kiku typed, sending Elizabeta into a rage.

**I am going to break up with him for the sake of yaoi, you otaku, just you wait! Both of you! JUST. YOU. WAIT. I just am going to…** Elizabeta entered, without really thinking of _what_ to do. She knew Gilbert wouldn't be happy with the first explanation she thought of, since really 'Oh, Gilbert, I'm breaking up with you so I can see you be gay, since I know you're bi anyway, go have fun with Ivan!' isn't really going to work with him, after that whole thing in the lunch room that was with Adel.

**Going to…? **Mei Mei clicked her enter key, somewhat wanting the Hungarian girl to continue.

**I don't know, I can't just tell him to GO to Ivan, you know?** Elizabeta sighed, thinking about how right she was. How was she going to do this and still get herself happy? Or better yet, get Gilbert to be happy? _Because he doesn't seem happy with me. _**Adel is right, he is a tsundere.**

**How? **Kiku typed back, eyeing the screen carefully.

**I just realized that Gil doesn't seem happy with me. **Elizabeta sighed. This is for yaoi! **So maybe getting him with the Russian isn't a bad idea? It might work.**

**Just remember, Eli-san… **Kiku typed. **Everything is not what it seems. This could blow up in your face… **

Elizabeta nodded her head. **C'mon, Kiku. Give me some credit here~**

**I'm just saying, Eli-chan. **The Japanese man responded back before logging out of the chatroom.

_He's right though, _Elizabeta thought, _it could, and then things would never work out between the Prussian and the Russian. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure Ivan doesn't either. _Elizabeta's eyes opened wide. _That's it!_

**Mei Mei! Give me stats on where Ivan is!** Elizabeta typed frantically.

**Uh… I can't do that, Elizabeta. I'm not a spy. /shot/ Though I wish I was one… Here, talk to Alfred or one of my brothers, or even Toris… **The Taiwanese girl typed back and Elizabeta sighed.

**Time to talk to Alfred then…**

**Alright, I have to go run an errand for a teacher that spotted me, later~** Mei Mei typed back before closing her computer.

_Oh shit, _Elizabeta thought as she opened the chatroom and entered a request for the American's name, _here we go. Just accept the damn request already!_

**AN: ooooh~ Sorry for the shortness, though it is a filler. Yeah, I had to make things more complicated. And yes, I seriously think Alfred would be the one to tell Elizabeta where Ivan is. *giggle* remember to review, loves~ **


End file.
